


Pokemon: Ice and Fire

by Jaehaerys_Joestar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jon Snow is a Trainer, Lords are Gym Leaders, Pokemon on Planetos, Robert is the Champion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehaerys_Joestar/pseuds/Jaehaerys_Joestar
Summary: Jon Snow heads on his Pokemon Journey with his uniquely shiny but silent Poochyena Ghost. Together they will go to each of Westeros' gyms for the right to challenge the Champion/King Robert for any one prize. Also, what is this strange Team Sparrow and how benevolent are they truly? (Aegon conquered Westeros with Permanently Dynamaxed Dragons).
Kudos: 7





	Pokemon: Ice and Fire

AN: Second surprise story! I know some of you were expecting Fate. It is being written; I just need to make sure it all works. The Nasuverse is not exactly the easiest to understand.   
Until then, Enjoy.

THE SMOKING SEA- 291 AC (7 YEARS AGO)  
GERION LANNISTER  
Gerion Lannister stood on the deck of the Laughing Lion as the Fourteen Flames came into view. Moment by moment, Gerion could see the mountains get bigger.   
He smirked to himself. The journey had not been too terrible. No doubt this land was dangerous in the aftermath of the Doom and Appearance.   
Gerion’s old friend, Ser Jallen Brax walked up to him. “We should be reaching land in a few hours. But once we do, I don’t know what you expect to find there. Or are you hoping for some rare catches?”  
Gerion laughed. “I am sure there will be plenty of those, but it's mainly the mystery that holds my desire. Relax Jal. You're with the guy who pushed King Robert to the brink of defeat, and I have only gotten better since. We also have enough crew members to handle any wild packs that think to attack us.”   
“Pushing to the brink of defeat is just a fancy way of saying lost.” Jallen pointed out.  
“You always look at the negative side of things.” Gerion complained.  
“Just means I am correct more often than not.” Jallen said.  
“In any case, tell everyone to heal up and prepare. Can’t be too careful.” Gerion said, feeling along his belt, touching his sword as well as the six balls attached to his belt. The ones that would assure his success as far as he was concerned  
Soon after Jallen went to do so, they got as close to the land as the crew was willing to without a proper Port. From there, they got on smaller rowboats to reach the land, with Gerion and Jallen in the first, rowing just like any member of the crew. When they were close enough, Gerion jumped out of the boat into the knee deep water. He walked right up, and was the first known Westerosi to stand on Valyria in over three centuries.   
The rest of the crew arrived, and once they had gotten the boats on land, Gerion stood in front and began to give orders while consulting a map Maesters had made when Valyria was inhabited by more than ghosts and flames.   
Gerion yelled out the orders to all the men. “Alright now, there are fifty of us, but there is safety in numbers. We shall move as a group to each specific location. Right now, we are by Tyria. We shall move south to Valyria’s namesake city. There, we shall split off into smaller groups to cover more gr-”   
A large light illuminated the area as it streaked overhead, like a second sun. After a few moments, it dimmed enough for everyone to turn to see what it hit.  
The Laughing Lion, lit aflame and almost burnt to a cinder before anyone could so much as speak. The screams of the crew who stayed on the ship barely heard over the distance.   
Gerion turned around, searching for what had attacked the ship. There, he saw it.   
On the side of a cliff, was a four legged red and grey creature, with orange dots covering its visible backside. On each of its legs were metal bangles and claws. Its face was a metal mask, leaving only its orange eyes visible. It opened its mouth, and its body glowed orange with heat.   
Not missing a beat, Gerion grabbed the third Pokeball on his belt, and threw it out. “Gallade, Wide Guard Quick!”  
The ball opened, and a stream of white light shot forth, taking the form of a human like creature. The light faded, leaving an identical living being in its place.  
This creature had a white bottom half, but above his thin torso had the white parts covered by green fur. On its chest and back stuck out red horns. Whereas a normal elbow connected to the end of an arm, Gallade’s connected in the center of it, giving it a large blade like appendage behind its arm. Its head was shaped similar to a soldier’s helmet, having a white face, red eyes and a blue head crest. Spikes were also apparent on the sides of its face.   
Wasting no time in following his partner’s command, Gallade threw up an invisible barrier, just in the nick of time as the mysterious creature hurled another ball of fire at Gerion and his group. It collided with Gallade’s Wide Guard, but failed to penetrate it. Although there were visible cracks in it showing the strain it endured, as well as an increase in heat that made the humans feel as though they were being roasted.   
At this time, the rest of the surviving members began throwing out their own Pokeballs in order to be able to defend themselves. Their numbers doubled as they all let out Pokemon.   
The creature took a few steps back, appearing more hesitant as facing so many at once.   
“Jal. You see that thing?” Gerion asked.  
“Never seen one like it. But it's clear it is a Fire type, considering how strong those attacks were. And looking at it, I would say it's also a Steel type, so hitting it with Fire of our own won’t do much.” Jallen summarized quickly. By the time he stopped talking, the mysterious creature had decided it could take them all on, and jumped off the cliffside and began charging towards them, shooting out quick bursts of fire to break the weakened Wide Guard.  
Luckily, they had been expecting Fire Types in Valyria, so they brought plenty of Water types of their own. Each of the men to have one out called out a different attack, all hitting the Pokemon as it charged forth. But it did not even slow down. Instead it just kept approaching, as though the super effective attacks were no more than a slight gust of wind.   
It opened its mouth, and its teeth were suddenly alight.  
‘Fire Fang.’ Gerion recognized. “Wide Guard again!”   
Gallade once again called forth the protective barrier, but while the previous attacks were weakened by distance, the Fire Fang was close enough that it bit right through the Barrier, though it did finally stop.   
Once again, all the Water type pokemon launched attacks at it, but once again it just shrugged them off.   
By this point, the other men began sending out their second Pokemon, even though the first was still out. This doubled their numbers, and a few were Ground Types, which would be even more effective than Water, though they were fewer in number.   
Gerion decided to follow their lead, and he sent out his Rhyperior, one of his oldest Pokemon. The first one he caught himself.   
Next to him, he saw Jallen save his Machoke from a Crunch attack by returning him to his ball, the familial red beam of light arriving none too soon. Jallen’s Vaporeon was then called out to replace him.   
Gallade and a few psychic capable Pokemon managed to lift their mystery foe into the air before throwing him into a crater surrounded by the rest of the Pokemon. No matter how strong this Pokemon was, it could not possibly withstand nearly a hundred long range super effective attacks.  
The Pokemon lowered its head under the barrage of Water attacks, but just when Gerion thought its legs would give out, it raised its head again, letting out a screeching sound as though metal was scratching metal. Almost as one, the pokemon and their trainers all covered their ears or fell back in recoil.   
Using this opening, the enemy started glowing, evaporating all the water that had built up by its feet. After it all evaporated, the Pokemon jumped out of the crater and unleashed a powerful Lava Plume on the surrounding Pokemon and men. Before they could react, it struck the ground, causing an Earth Power attack to throw them off the terrain and either crushing them or throwing them into the air.  
Gerion quickly counted about fifteen dead men along with their Pokemon, while the ones who were barely in range were clearly injured severely. Only to be surprised by an Iron Head attack plowing right through the survivors, reducing the men and Pokemon to corpses.   
Gerion’s Rhyperior intercepted the Pokemon head on, raising its arms, and unleashing a barrage of Rock Blasts at it. The Fire Steel type took it head on, and once the attacks ended, the rocks that were shot forward began to glow as they were raised up. It was using them for a Stone Edge attack.  
As it shot them forward, Rhyperior countered by unleashing a Stone Edge of its own, each rock hitting its opposite, so neither landed a hit.   
As the wild Pokemon was distracted by Jallen’s Vaporeon hitting it from behind with an Aqua Jet attack, Rhyperior put its arms together, and they began to glow a light brown. Slowly, the ground below him began to rise in pebbles, until it reached the center of Rhyperior’s arms and condensed into a larger rock. Soon, a boulder about the size of Rhyperior was floating between its arms. This was Rhyperior’s Rock Wrecker attack.   
As the enemy jumped into the air to rip a Pelliper one of the surviving men had out, Rhyperior flung the boulder at it so it would be unable to dodge.   
Noticing it, the Wild Pokemon twisted its body so the boulder struck its face, which had been reinforced with an Iron Head. The boulder cracked into pieces, leaving its target virtually undamaged save for the rock dust on its face, its attention back on Rhyperior.  
Rhyperior fell to its knee, having to rest momentarily after its strongest attack failed.   
Seeing its strongest enemy incapacitated, the Wild Pokemon wasted no time in charge forth with another Iron Head. In addition, each step it took unleashed a weaker Earth Power on the other Pokemon, reshaping the terrain and keeping them from distracting it.   
Just as it was about to plow into Rhyperior, Gallade jumped in front from behind Rhyperior. Gallade then delivered an Ice Punch right below its chin, throwing it off course and to the side, though it immediately recovered and struck back with a Crunch that enveloped Gallade’s right arm. Gerion and the others could do nothing but watch as Gallade’s arm was ripped off of its body.   
But Gallade, the Pokemon that had defeated Robert’s Metagross, was not one to go down without a fight. Its left blade arm glowed as it used Slash right at its opponent’s eyes.   
Only for Gallade’s left arm to break off like a twig that hit the ground when it made contact with the Wild Pokemon’s metal face. An Iron Head to Gallade’s skull ended the powerful Pokemon’s life.   
But Gallade’s sacrifice was enough to buy Rhyperior time to recover. It planted both arms in the ground and kicked its feet in the air as it launched itself directly at the enemy in a Drill Run attack.   
Whether it was Rhyperior’s weight, or the fact that a ground type move was especially effective against this type combination, the enemy finally was overpowered and flew backwards from the force into the same cliff it first appeared on, hitting its back against it and exposing its underside to another barrage of Water attacks.   
Eventually, the attacks began to stop, simply out of exhaustion. But rather than let the enemy recover, Rhyperior jumped forward once again, this time with its horn spinning as it launched a Horn Drill attack right at its exposed stomach.   
The Horn Drill connected and began to dig into the Wild Pokemon’s underside.   
Horn Drill was a guaranteed win move, as it injured Pokemon in official battles enough to force a Maester to look at them before they could fight again, while also killing most targets in a wild battle.   
A cheer went up by all the survivors, who Gerion noted numbered less than fifteen. And this was just the first Pokemon in Valyria that they came across. Perhaps it would be best to rest up and then use their boats to head back to mainland Essos.   
A roar of pain and fear interrupted Gerion’s thoughts, as he turned back and saw his Rhyperior was the one in pain.   
Its drill was reduced to a melted stump, and the injury it managed to inflict on its opponent was a small hole that dripped with blood that turned to steam from its sheer heat.   
Before Rhyperior could react beyond the loss of its horn, the Wild Pokemon lit its mouth aflame with another Fire Fang, and bit down on Rhyperior’s head, melting its secondary horn as well. Its teeth only stopped on Rhyperior’s neck for a second, before the Rock and Ground Type’s neck melted as well with the bite, decapitating Rhyperior.  
Seeing two of his strongest Pokemon fall so quickly, Gerion went to reach for his third. He threw it out just above the foe, and his Steelix came crashing down right on top of it. Gerion hoped his sheer weight would be enough to end the battle, but before Steelix could even move, the Wild Pokemon shot a Fire Spin at the falling metal snake, burning so hot that Steelix writhed in agony enough to miss. It then jumped on Steelix’s head and bit into him, ripping a portion of his head off and tossing it at some poor man, decapitating him.  
Panicking at losing half his team so quickly, Gerion once again looked around. He and Jallen still had ten men with them, but most of the Pokemon were either out cold or dead.   
Realizing that it was basically hopeless, Gerion thought about shouting the order to retreat. He turned to head back to the boats and yell only for the words to be stuck in his throat at the sight in front of him.   
Their small boats. Their small Wooden boats were covered in Slugma and Magcargo, who were lighting them aflame with their mere presence. Gerion knew how hot their bodies could get, considering they were at first thought to be made of lava itself, but most trained or bred ones had enough control to only be warm to the touch, and rarely rose to lethal temperatures. The sight of wild ones caused Gerion to realize he had truly underestimated Valyria.   
He looked back to the Mysterious Pokemon, who just managed to incinerate Jallen’s Vaporeon with a Heat Wave before eviscerating another man with Stone Edge.   
Gerion briefly wondered if this was the reason the Valyrians disappeared. One of them messed with magic and the next thing anyone knew Pokemon came into the world. That was the main theory on what happened nearly four centuries ago. Was this specific Pokemon responsible for that?  
When he was younger, he had dreamed about the Legendary Pokemon spoken as stories, but the Maesters always denied them. They were mistaken and exaggerated examples of regular Pokemon. The fact that no legendaries had been sighted since the first decade of Pokemon existence was all the justification the Maesters needed to declare that.   
Yet here was proof otherwise.   
They were down now to just five men counting himself and Jallen. Their numbers were just getting lower by the moment.   
Gerion threw out his fourth Pokeball. Out emerged one of his newer catches. The light took the shape of a Gigalith, standing right between the survivors and their assailant.   
Gigalith had been spotted a few miles south of Castamere’s ruins. Given their rarity in the wild, Gerion had been very eager to catch it, and he had done so right before deciding to come to Valyria. He had spent hours everyday working to get such a wild Pokemon under his control.  
Before he could even give an order to the recently tamed Rock type, the monster before them combined Iron Head with Flame Charge, and turned Gigalith’s left legs both to pebbles.   
Gigalith stumbled over and fell down, unable to stand. The foe stood over it, Fire Fang already ignited as it bit into Gigalith’s head.   
Suddenly, Gigalith’s entire body started to glow, as it used Explosion, Normally a move that would use up all of a Pokemon’s stamina, it was not uncommon for crippled Rock Types to use it as a way of giving themselves a quick death. Especially when protecting their young.   
Gigalith’s body exploded into light, which nearly deafened Gerion from the sound of the blast.   
Before the smoke even cleared, the wild Pokemon walked out, its body covered in soot and ash, but no long term injuries apparent.   
It looked at them. Almost as if it was deciding if they were worth its time when so much had already been used against it.   
Gerion had never felt so weak. He had come here expecting challenges, but he had thought he was prepared for those. Clearly he was mistaken.  
He felt the rage build up inside him. His team had been almost completely destroyed. His desire to survive was about even with his desire to avenge them.   
He grabbed one of his two remaining Pokeballs, and tossed towards the Monster, imagining it striking the creature with enough force to tear off a chunk of his head. Instead, the Pokeball let out his first Pokemon. A gift from his brother to show pride in the family. “Luxray!”   
The blue and black lion-like Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball. Raised since it was a Shinx, it had been trained to specialize in long distance combat, but that by no means meant it was incapable of fighting up close.   
“Electric Terrain.” Gerion commanded.   
Luxray glowed as static emerged from its black coat and sunk into the ground of the area. Small bursts of static peppered the ground around them all. The Monster actually stopped for a moment to observe the area. But once it realized the move was not hurting, he jumped towards them again, having decided that they were still a threat.   
“Now then, Rising Voltage!” Gerion commanded.   
A second burst of electricity sank into the ground, merging with the static already there. It all concentrated on the ground the Monster stepped on, and suddenly raised up and enveloped its entire body. The Monster was forced to stop in its tracks and its eyes actually flinched and closed from the pain of the powered up Electric attack.   
Gerion’s mouth morphed into a smirk. ‘That’s what you get you beast.’ He thought to himself as he watched the attack connect. Thinking at last that they had managed to injure it significantly.   
Only for the beast to power through it and keep charging.   
Luxray bravely defended his trainer. But one stomp on the head rattled him too much for him to continue to battle. And a second stomp ended his old friend before Gerion’s eyes.   
Any fight or lust for Vengeance immediately left Gerion’s soul.   
He looked around as if seeing the destruction for the first time. So many dead, both people and Pokemon. All because of his curiosity and over confidence. Tywin had been right. He should have just stayed in Westeros.   
A force suddenly struck him from behind, and he found his face hitting the ground.   
A moment later and he turned to see that Jallen had tackled him out of the way of a Flamethrower that burned the rest of the surviving crew to death.   
It was just the two of them. And their opponent was eyeing them, waiting to see what they chose to do with their last few moments.   
Gerion reached for his last remaining Pokeball. He moved as fast as his arm could go, but it still felt too slow for him to survive. Seeing the movement, the Monster jumped forward, charging at them once again.   
The final Pokeball opened, and out came an Alakazam, appearing about two yards away from them. Alakazam was not actually Gerion’s until quite recently. Tywin insisted he get one in case the adventure proved too much. He would gladly admit as such to Tywin when he saw him.   
Jallen began to run the short distance to Alakazam, panic likely making the man forget that Alakazam did not need to make physical contact to Teleport. And this instance of forgetting was the last. The Monster jumped forward again at Jallen’s sudden action, and his jaws wrapped around Jallen’s head just as Crunch was used.   
Quickly whipping its body around, the Monster stared at the yellow psychic type and the foolish trainer who had forgotten his place in the world. And he leapt once more, straight at Gerion.   
“ALAKAZAM! TELEPORT US HOME!” Gerion yelled as more flame erupted from the Monster’s mouth and shot forward at him. He saw the brief glow of Alakazam’s eyes half a millisecond before the heat hit him. 

CASTERLY ROCK  
TYRION  
Tyrion was sitting down off to the side of the training yard. He was reading a very interesting book on how Bellsprouts and Oddish were used to test soil quality before crops were to be planted. He looked up from it to observe the show his Brother was a part of.   
Jaime had returned to the rock, in part because Gerion had left on his journey to Valyria, and partly because he wanted to see how all of his old Pokemon were doing. Jaime knew they would thrive better at the Rock than the Trubbish and Grimer breeding grounds Westeros called its capital city.   
Jaime was at this moment, the center of attention, as usual. He and his Bisharp were watching a Pawniard dodge a Fletchinder’s Wing Attack, followed up by a Graveler’s surprise Dig.  
Training Pawniards was one of the less talked about aspects of a Kingsguard’s duties, but it was important just the same. This Pawniard would one day serve on the Kingsguard itself, and it needed to know how to handle attacks from any direction.   
Pawniard was about to Slash at Fletchinder, when a flash of light drew everyone’s attention away from it, and to the scorched human body and the top half of an Alakazam’s head that had just appeared.   
Wasting no time, Jaime rushed over, Bisharp taking a defensive stance, prepared for any attack that might come.   
Tyrion moved closer as well, wondering what was going on. As he got closer, he could see that the human body was breathing, but barely.  
Although covered in burns, there was some blond hair on the head that had yet to burn completely.   
It almost looked like the body tried to open his eyes, but they were completely blinded, if they were even still there. The arm tried to move, but it immediately fell, the jaw failed to move at all. The breathing stopped. He died right before Jaime realized who it was.   
“Uncle?” The knight spoke, as helpless as a child.   
Gerion Lannister was dead.

AN: Finally, a prologue chapter that GRRM would approve of!  
This chapter was meant to establish one thing about this story. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Legendaries. Heatran is not even among the strongest of the Legendaries, but it still utterly curbstomped Gerion and his group. And they were by no means pushovers. And they had several type advantages going for them.   
I will explain the world as the story goes along, but a quick summary is that like ASOIWSF, the additional aspect came long enough that the world has settled into a new order. In this case, the Doom of Valyria happened, and then Pokemon began appearing and replacing animals. The King is (Usually*) also the Champion, while the Lords of each Kingdom are the Gym Leaders. More will be added in later chapters.  
I also can not remember where I got the name Jallen from. I wrote that down awhile ago. I assume I just used a name randomizer.  
* Rheagar was the Champion during Aerys’ reign.   
I hope you enjoy this. Next up, a return of KOT!   
Hope you all stay safe and have good days.  
Jaehaerys Joestar


End file.
